Episode 173 (Jungle Hijack)
Sketches First sketch Molly is in her jungle attire tells the viewers that every jungle have animals then she hear gil's voice.gil block the bridge but he bumps into a tree then some bananas fell on him.then molly laughs when goby absolutely definitely positively enjoys it.then Oona and Nonny came telling to come play jungle with them. Second sketch Molly is wearing binoculars telling the viewers that she can't wait to find the jungle horn and pretty soon they'll have another animal parade.then she hears gil's voice again.before Gil was about to play the jungle horn goby disappeared molly founds him up in a tree doing a balancing act while swinging but loses it and him and his balancing act project tumbled onto gil.molly laughs then deema came telling to them that mr grouper is taking them back to the jungle to find the jungle horn. Third sketch Molly is still in her jungle attire some pile of waffles fell on him.then goby swims to the top and pours syrup on but molly thinks he puts a little much syrup but goby enjoys it.then molly laughs and the episode ends. Transcripts _________________________________________ Molly: hi it's me molly and it's time for-. Gil: tigers. Molly: it's time for-. Gil: Pandas and lions. Molly: it's time for-. Gil: elephants. Deema blows trunk loudly Gil: whoa. Deema: it's time for bubble guppies. After the theme song Little fish: the jungle horn. Molly is on her way to school Molly: hello. She keeps swiming until she came to Deema Molly: hi Deema. Deema: hello guess what I have it's a ultimate jungle horn. After that it was school time All: good morning mr grouper. Mr grouper: well good morning everyone. After that and the thinm about it and the song and the shop sign ment Mr grouper: excuse me what time is it. Deema: it's time for lunch. After the song Molly: (opens her blue lunchbox)I got a turkey and cheese sandwich what did you get Oona? Oona: (opens her purple lunchbox)I got tomato and cheese what did you get Nonny? Nonny: (opens his orange lunchbox)I got monkey-aroni and cheese. Everyone laughs Little fish: monkey-aroni and cheese.that silly business.silly monkey business. Screen shifts to ocean scene with molly in her jungle attire Molly: (laughs)every jungle has to have animals. Gil: hey molly. Goby: hi molly. Molly: hi guys whatcha doing. Gil: I'm gonna practice to play the jungle horn. Goby: uh gil the bridge. Gil: oh right the bridge. Gil takes down the bridge Molly: Uh Gilly i don't think you should do that. Gil: oh well time to practice. Molly: uh Gil look out for that-. Too late Gil bumps into a tree and some bananas fell on him Molly: banana tree I told you to look out for that banana tree. Goby sticks his finger onto the banana and tastes it Goby: messy but yummy. Molly: (laughs). Oona: hey molly.come play jungle with us. Nonny: yeah come play jungle with us. Molly: okay c'mon. Screen shifts back to the classroom Molly: hey goby. Goby: hi molly.i'm practicing my swing. Molly: your swing? Goby: yes I use to practice a few months ago. After playtime it's story time then after the dance song Everyone cheers Little fish: yeah awesome alright yay. Screen shifts to ocean scene with molly out of her jungle attire and now she's wearing binoculars Molly: I can't wait to find the jungle horn and pretty soon we'll be able to have another animal parade. Gil: hi Molly. Goby: hi molly. Molly: hi guys whatcha doing this time. Gil: I'm gonna practice playing the jungle horn now. Molly: but what about the tree you just bump into. Gil: That tree no way i'm not falling for that again so watch me(he was about to play it but goby disappears)goby goby where are you oh goby where did you go? Molly: (looks through her binoculars for goby)found him he's up there. Gil: goby what are you doing here? Goby: oh right I'm practicing my balance act. Molly: balance acts are like their the same weight. Goby: that's right I'm gonna practice by swinging it might be difficult.because balance act while swinging here I come.whoo-hoo. Goby swings but loses it Goby: uh oh I'm losing it whoa. Molly: (laughs)I think you need more practice. Deema: hey you guys mr grouper is taking us to the jungle to find my jungle horn. All: field trip. Molly: c'mon let's go. After the field trip molly is back in her jungle attire Molly: I'm happy that Deema found her jungle horn. Gil: yeah it was awesome just some waffles would fall out of the-. Too late some waffles fell onto Gil Gil: sky. Molly: awkward. Goby: yeah yeah whatever but guess what I'm willing to give it a shot. Goby swims to the top and pours syrup on it Molly: uh goby talk about food relatables all the time. Goby: sticky but yummy. Molly: (laughs). The ending theme song plays Category:Episodes Category:Food relatable episodes